MX0: The Advent of a Wizard
by Katosuki
Summary: We all know that Taiga Kuzumi had no magic experience at all except for some copied magic with his Black Mo Plate. However, what if Taiga learned magic when he was younger? How will this change the events within his life.
1. Chapter 1: Magic Lies Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own MX0**

**MX0: The Advent of a Wizard**

**Summary**: We all know that Taiga Kuzumi had no magic experience at all in his years at Seinagi Private High School except for some copied magic with his Black Mo Plate. However, what if Taiga learned magic when he was younger? How will this change the events within his life.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Magic lies Within**

**

* * *

**

**Nine years ago … Rural Mountainous Region**

"Grandpa!" a young raven haired boy yelled as he ran thru the old worn over floors of his grandfather's house.

"Taiga!" the stoutly old man picked Taiga up from the ground "You've grown so much! I barely recognized you."

"Grandpa, I didn't change that much but you promised me that you'll give me a special present when I come here this year.

"Yes, I will hold you to my promise but let us enter the training halls before I show you your present but you must promise me that you will never reveal this secret o anyone, not until you enter Seinagi."

"What's Seinagi?" Taiga asked

"It a private high school near where you live" Taiga's grandfather explained, "That teaches magic to its students."

"Magic I thought magic never existed?" Taiga said but his grandfather suddenly threw out a golden card and it entered Taiga from the chest. "_Quick Magnet_"

Taiga's body shot forward and abruptly smashed into the steel wall and got stuck on it. His grandfather walked forward with a small chuckle. "Magic exist in certain places that have an abundance of magic waves, we can use magic here because there is large abundance of magic waves concentrated in this mountain range. In order to control magic waves, you must have a magic plate of you own. Magic out."

The gold plate flew back into his grandfather's hand and he asked, "So how was your first experience with magic?"

"Painful but 'm will to learn it."

"Then let us be off and get up a magic plate, Taiga."

"Ok"

* * *

**Few Weeks later - Hazardous Trail**

"It's so boring out here" Taiga complained as he walked by his grandfather, "I know this is a just a simple hike but why are we out here?"

"To relax, Taiga" his grandfather replied, they continued up the trail until they heard a scream as they looked up to see young girl falling off high ledge above them.

"_Angel Wings_!" Taiga yelled as he instinctively threw his newly acquired Chrome Plate at the falling girl.\The card enter the girl and on her back she sprouted out small angelic wings to allow her to flat down safely.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm Aika Hiiragi, what's your name?" Aika said naively as she escaped from certain death without knowing.

Taiga was speechless, the moment his spell was casted on Aika, he immediately fell in love with her. The wings on her back made her look like a fallen angel and her face was innocent and sweet. But he finally snapped out as his magic plate returned to his hand.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to erase your memory of this moment." Taiga said sadly as he placed his plate over Aika's forehead, "I hope we can be friends in the future, Aika."

"Wait! I don't even know your name! I …" Aika said but she lost consciousness when Taiga erased her memory off the event. But before Akagi fully lost consciousness, she heard one name, 'Taiga Kuzumi'

"It had to be done, Taiga. But you still have a lot more to learn." his grandfather said as he picked up Aika and they walked down from the hazardous trail to the campsite they spotted below. "Your magic grows stronger and stronger everyday."

* * *

**Nine years later – Outside** **Seinagi Private High School: Gates locked while students wander inside school grounds**

"Well, Grandpa I've done what you told me. I am finally here as promised" Taiga said to himself, he walked forward toward the school. 'Now should I get into this school?' He ventured off looking for a way to get in

_I really want to see her again …_

_

* * *

_

**Plate Ranking (For your Reference)**

**

* * *

**

1st level:

**Red Iron (RI)**: the plate normally given to the first years at the magic school. This plate has very limited magical storage.

2nd level:

**Iron (I)**: this plate is a level higher than the RI.

**Chrome (C)**: this plate is a level higher than the Iron.

**White Iron (WI)**: this plate is a level higher than the Chrome. The capacity is thought to be at least two times the capacity of the RI.

3rd level :

**Yellow Bronze (YB)**

**Blue Bronze (BB)**

**White Bronze (WB)**

**Red Bronze (RB)**

4th level:

**Bronze (B)**: this plate is higher ranked than the Red Bronze plate but lower rank than the Silver and consequently has more storage space than the Red Bronze but less than Silver.

_White Gold_ way : Those who emphasize consistency

**Silver black (Sb)**

**Silver (S)**: Silver plates are possessed by powerful students. Those who have a Silver plate are respected by their peers and are doing very well in their magical studies.

_Rare Metal_ way : Those who emphasize spells

**Rubidium (Rb)**

**Cobalt (Co)**:

_Strengthened Alloy_ way: Those who don't use spells but have strong magic

**Steel (St)**

**Cemented carbide (Cc)**

Others:

**Ruthenium (Ru)**:

**Gold (G)**: the Gold plates are for extremely powerful magic users, they carry the highest amount of Magical capacity currently known to the series and such plates are feared among students. All teachers carry gold plates.

**P**: the principal of Seinagi High School uses this plate in M54. The name of this plate is unknown, but since the names of the plates are all metal or metal alloys, there is a high possibility that P stand for Platinum.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This the first shot of the story, I wrote about magic. I hoped you liked since, this is the only story I found out that fell under this subcategory "MX0". I will be updating soon. Please Review/Comment on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own MX0**

* * *

**MX0: The Advent of a Wizard**

* * *

**Summary**: We all know that Taiga Kuzumi had no magic experience at all in his years at Seinagi Private High School except for some copied magic with his Black Mo Plate. However, what if Taiga learned magic when he was younger? How will this change the events within his life.

* * *

Taiga: Hi everyone, it's me Taiga. It's been almost year since I last talked to Katosuki about what to do with this fic. Well he finally took the time to write out this chapter

Akari: I really hope you enjoy author-san work. Author-san would you like to talk to the audience? Author-san?

Katosuki: ... _No response ... Dead decaying corpse laying in front of a computer screen_

Taiga (Panicking): Author-san don't die on us. We still need you! Akari wake him up with Voice warp.

Akari: I don't have enough review points to use that magic.

Higari-sensei: While you two try to revive Author-san and Taiga don't do anything funny with my daughter while I'm gone. Let's get on with story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Power of Gold**

* * *

**Recall - Nine years later – Outside** **Seinagi Private High School: Gates locked while students wander inside school grounds**

"Well, Grandpa I've done what you told me. I am finally here as promised" Taiga said to himself, he walked forward toward the school. 'Now should I get into this school?' He ventured off looking for a way to get in

_I really want to see her again …_

**Outside the Gate**

Taiga's POV

He went around circling the school's gate until he reached one of the lower parts of school's surrounding walls. It was already past noon when he finally decided to climb one of the lower gates to sneak into the school. Taiga was almost over the fence when a voice echoed right next to him.

"Where do you think your're going? Does your homeroom teacher know where you are?"

"Ummm ya Sensei knows that I am leaving" Taiga replied as he finally got a good look at the man who was levitating in the air.

'Yup jack pot, I got the right school. But why does this guy look so familiar'

"Then why are you exiting this way?" the teacher as he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the school grounds, "Suspicious come with me"

"Ow you could have been more gentle." Taiga said as he got up from the ground, checking to make sure that the letter and his plate were safe. "Well then, love to stay but I gotta run … see ya pops"

This got the man even more angry, "Still trying to run? It's no use!" He pulled out his plate and a couple nut and bolts, throwing it at Taiga's head and then slapped it.

His head came off and bounced off a few feet while his body just stood there next to the teacher.

'Damn this guy got me off guard. Gramps would really scold me for being careless especially when he hits me with this occasionally. Well better play dumb.'

"What happening?" Taiga screamed as he tried to roll his head closer to his body and to get a better view of the teacher.

"It's synthetic magic" the teacher explained. "I synthesized "You" and "bolt."

'Ya I know that Einstein'

"Nothing special. You'll learn this magic by your sophomore year" the teacher continued as he looked at the stilled body carefully and at Taiga's head, "Now that I look at you carefully our jersey is different from Seinagi's. Are you really a student here?"

All the sudden, Taiga saw the perfect opportunity to get the teacher back for his magic. He punched him out cold and ran away as he reattached his head back onto his body. Only leaving after he tided the teacher up with the water hose.

**Elsewhere on Campus**

"Are you making a fool out of me" a bully yelled as he threw soda the student, " If I say cola, that meant Pepsi. Go buy it again!"

"Ah me too. Exchange this one" another guy said as he threw his at the student.

"Erm … Do I have to pay it out of my own pocket, again?" the student asked in fear, "I don't have any more money."

"Huh! Just shut up!" the bully said as he kicked the student in the back, "Hurry and Go! Lunch break is about to end soon!"

The student ran off only to have another blur run into him and knocking them both onto the floor.

"Ow!" Taiga said as he got himself off the floor. The bully was knocked out cold on the ground, "Finally people who aren't trying to kill me!"

"What's with you?" a spiked hair guy said as he got up from his seat after one of his goons was knocked out cold.

"There's a long-haired important looking guy trying to kill me" Taiga explained as he pointed in the direction of where he ran.

"Long-haired guy? Higari"

'Higari! Why does that name sound familiar?

"Maybe he is usually acts like a killer when he's disciplining students" the other guy said in response. "Where is he then?"

"I beat him up and tied him to a tree." Taiga said as he was about to run, he was stopped by the spiked hair guy.

"Beat him up. You mean Higari." The spiked hair guy asked with a sadistic look as he pulled out a magic plate, "Now this is getting interesting. In this magic school, there aren't many who can keep up with that old man."

Taiga stared and looked at his opponent with a careful eye 'Silver plate user'

"I mean just who do you think you're talking to?" the silver plate was absorbed by the clasp and when straight for him.

'That was quick' Taiga tried to free himself with his bare hand without any luck. He calmed his mind and tried to recall the lessons that his grandpa taught him. It struck him … the solution was already in his head'

"A freshman who just entered this school won't know any magic to take off that leash, would he?" the spike hair taunted, " In this magic school, the lower classmen whose magic skills are inferior must obey the upperclassmen. So don't fool around."

He threw Taiga around the ground only to have him dance around every leap, avoiding the worse injuries at the last moment.

"He's Ise-san from the sophomore class, right? A random student asked.

"This is bad!" Another person said.

"Tch … what nerve he's got" Ise complained as he tried to pull on the leash again.

"Playtimes over" Taiga said as he was waiting for the right moment, he pulled his head up as Ise pulled on the leash. The crowd including Ise was dumb struck. "Just kidding." The plate ejected flew away from his as head was reconnected, Taiga took his leave.

Ise was in a trance. 'Did he synthesize a screw or something? … Well it was a brilliant idea for this situation … But the problem is, How could he used magic spell that won't learn till the end of the first year.'

It wasn't until the notice till he snapped out. "Emergency notice to every student." Higari boomed thought the announcement, "Ehhh This is Higari. Chairman of Magic. Currently, there is an intruder in this school. Please notify me immediately or hold him down if you find him."

"Did you hear that! Higari-sensei was tied up near the water fountain until a minute ago." A student claimed.

"You serious!"

"No way did that intruder do it?"

'… Then what he said was …' Ise thought.

**Elsewhere**

"Any student who cooperated in this, will receive extra magic point." Higari claimed, "I sent a picture of the intruder to your plates."

Immediately, Taiga reached for his plate and sure enough his face was on it. 'Ohh this is the worst day ever.'

"Whoa if I catch him, I can get Higari-sensei's points!"

"That's really lucky!"

"… I mean" a guy pointed out "Isn't that him right there!"

"For real, catch him!"

"Yay!"

"Shoot!" Taiga yelled as he tripped on a rock. His plate fell from his pocket revealing a…

'Gold Plate!' waves of confusion and fear rushed thru out the student body that was chasing him.

"Didn't he say he's an outsider?"

"Gold plate … you mean, he can use teacher's magic!"

"Now's my chance … Panther legs!"

In a flash, Taiga was gone from the crowd as he entered the school to hid from his pursuers.

**Home EC Room**

"Phew lost them … Alright magic out." Taiga said as he stored his card into his pocket, "Man I though gramps told me to talk to the one in charge. But this is getting hectic.

"I've found you" Higari said from behind as he swung his weapon. Swallowing up whatever the said – weapon - touches. "Now to erase your memories. And this whole mess would be over."

Taiga froze for that moment. Erase his memories of her … after all this time. He finally found her at the very school his grandfather told him to visit. He wasn't gonna let this happen without a fight, forgetting the true purpose for his visit.

"So sensei, are you still insistent on erasing my memories?" Taiga asked in a dark tone. He looked around and picked up a soccer ball.

"Of course, my life is at stake here if I let you go." Higari-sensei said as he took another swing with his enlarged spoon, damaging the gas line with his wild swing.

"Be that way!" Taiga yelled as he pulled out his gold plate and placed it on the soccer ball. "GPS Homing Ball"

"Wait a minute..." Higari said in shocked, "Where did you get that plate? Are you really not a student here?" The soccer ball came right at him as he deflected it with the spoon.

"Too late for questions old man!" Taiga jumped back out the window, dodging another swing from the crazed teacher. Taiga guided the ball right at Higari again while trying to get some distance.

"Old man why I ..." The annoyed Hagari yelled as he deflected the ball again into the classroom. Only to be cut off as the ball struck the ceiling lights, causing a spark to ignite the gas filled classroom as a large explosion occurred, shaking the whole building.

"Ok ... I think I might have over done it" Taiga said with a sweat drop hanging from his forehead as his plate floated down from the burning sky. _'I really hope they won't send me the repair bills.'_

To everyone else, they didn't know whether if they should be admiring Taiga or scream with extreme terror. In their eyes, they saw Taiga holding his gold plate in one hand and a blazing skull hovering over his head. While Higari-sensei bleeding on the floor with the destruction of the Home EC room behind him.

A scream echoed from above as Taiga saw a girl fall from the top of the building. The explosion had weakened the fencing on top, causing her to fall straight to her death. Only, if Taiga didn't intervened, he threw his plate at the falling girl.

_"Heavenly Wings"_

Taiga's plate flew true to it's target as large angelic wings sprouted from the girls back. Large amounts of feather flew around the campus, every student focused on the falling girl while she finally stabilized and gilded downwards facing the entire student body.

It was Akari.

Taiga could only stare at the girl that he just saved from near death. It was like the time from nine years ago when he first saved Akari on the mountain trail. Like a fallen angel, she slowly glided down with shocked look in her face.

"DADDY!" Akari screamed as she rushed to her father, kneeling right next to her father, tears falling down cheek. She then looked at Taiga with an angry look.

'_Daddy? ... Oh shoot me in the ...'_

"You … You …" Akari screamed with her plate active in her throat at Taiga with enhancements from the voice warp. " ... I HATE YOU!"

Without his plate to defend himself, the attack sent Taiga crashing to the wall as he slowly loss consciousness.

_**Few hours later – Principal's Office**_

" Higari-san, you know this is entirely your fault." The Principal said as she looked at her paperwork, shaking her head slightly. "To cause this much commotion over one person."

Higari could only groan as he laid on one of the couches with a wet cloth on his forehead. All of his wounds were healed by magical means while leaving the soreness around his body.

"I've already contacted the board and confirmed his status." The Principal continued. She didn't bother to look up from her paperwork. "He will be under you care. Well then it about time I take a look in the infirmary. Don't forget to lock the door after you leave."

The Principal got up from her desk; pulling out her plate, she changed herself to her youthful appearance and left.

On top of the desk, Higari could stare with horror.

'_Intern Teacher Contract ... Approved'_

_**Elsewhere**_

"Akari do you think those wings will go away soon?" One of her busty friends asked as they neared the staircase.

"Hmm" Akari answered as she glided around campus the whole day since the incident with her father and the unknown intruder. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to remember something that she had forgotten. She had never gotten use to be a center of attention due to being in an all-girls school for the majority of her life.

_{Auto Magic Out}_

"AHHHHH!"

_Well see you next time on **The Advent of a Wizard** Episode 3: Why is he here!_

* * *

_**Spell List**_

**Panther Legs**: Allows the user to run at the speed of a panther.

**Heavenly Wings**: Allows the user to float around 3 feet in the air at will. This spell is the upgraded version of Angelic wings that Taiga devised nine years ago when he saved Akari from falling to her doom.

* * *

_**Author's Note's**: Sorry but this maybe a slow update if there aren't enough reviews. To thoose who have been with me the whole time ... Thank you!_


	3. Notice

I am regretful to inform you that I am no longer writing on Fanfiction. I will be tearing down this profile on September 8, 2012 (10 AM PST). Sorry for those who have waited for me to update. If you want pm me if you want to take ovedr my stories. 


End file.
